


Crowley腦袋內的七宗罪 The Seven Deadly Sins in Demon Crowley's Mind

by heavenxme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities, Out of Character, Seven Deadly Sins, 七宗罪, 和自己吵架, 多重人格, 自言自語
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenxme/pseuds/heavenxme
Summary: 世人皆知七宗罪。就好像嫌「原罪」之名還不夠讓人嫌惡，某個惡魔學學者甚至還替每一個原罪安一個代表性惡魔，表達出原罪與惡魔之間的關聯有多麼深厚親愛，人們該多麼努力的鄙之遠之。Crowley雖然不在七宗罪代表惡魔的名單上，但身為墮落的惡魔，他的體內也有七宗罪。只是和其他惡魔不同的是，他用自己的想像力在腦袋裡將這每一宗罪都化成了不同的自己，利用他們，或偶爾與他們對抗。以比較時髦的現代說法…「多重人格」？嗯，大概可以算。





	Crowley腦袋內的七宗罪 The Seven Deadly Sins in Demon Crowley's Mind

世人皆知七宗罪。  
就好像嫌「原罪」之名還不夠讓人嫌惡，某個惡魔學學者甚至還替每一個原罪安一個代表性惡魔，表達出原罪與惡魔之間的關聯有多麼深厚親愛，人們該多麼努力地鄙之遠之。

Crowley雖然不在七宗罪代表惡魔的名單上，但身為墮落的惡魔，他的體內也有七宗罪。

只是和其他惡魔不同的是，他用自己的想像力在腦袋裡將這每一宗罪都化成了不同的自己，利用他們，或偶爾與他們對抗。 

以比較時髦的現代說法…「多重人格」？  
嗯，大概可以算。

**【驕傲 Pride】**

有人說，驕傲是造成天使墮落的主因。  
對Lucifer或許是這樣，但Crowley不確定適不適用於自己。  
他頂多稱這個為自信。

驕傲在Crowley的腦袋裡就是個自信過剩的人。對於自己所有行為，他都帶有自信，總是穿著相當潮流的衣服，一歪一擺的走路方式不只風流更是嘲諷所有人。  
對於其他生物無論超自然與否、包括Hastur、Beelzebub或其他位階無論高低的惡魔同僚，他一率鄙視，自信自己可以比得過對方。  
智商太低了、想像力太爛了，一點都跟不上自己的思考速度。

對天堂，Crowley也沒有一句好話，因為天堂一點都沒有自己的思考能力，而且太作了。  
Gabriel總是假裝友善、Michael總是假裝超然、Uriel總是假裝偉大、Sandalphon總是假裝正義。還不如他這個惡魔，至少對自己誠實！  
Crowley對他們也是一律鄙視之。

唯一讓驕傲踢到鐵板的只有Aziraphale。

Aziraphale是真心愛著萬物、他是真心努力地在作自己的工作與本分。或許與Crowley相遇是這個天使的不幸，因為只要跟Crowley相關的工作都相當不順利。  
從看守伊甸園、到在人間散播真善美、到更後來的世界末日。

雖說如此，但驕傲…或者說Crowley，對此卻無法驕傲。

每當Crowley與天使說話時，驕傲都像被聖水潑到一般拼命後退，躲得老遠。只有在嘲諷天堂地獄或些其他什麼事時才偶爾會跳出來幫腔。  
Crowley用想像力在腦袋裡嘲笑過驕傲，但驕傲只是瞪了他一眼。

「還不是你害的！」驕傲對他嘶嘶吐信，恨恨地，「在他面前你沒有驕傲可言！」  
Crowley決定用自己的想像力在腦袋裡把太誠實的驕傲痛揍一頓。

**【嫉妒 Envy】**

嫉妒的眼睛總是純色深黑，在Crowley的心底喃喃低語。  
他嫉妒純真的嬰孩與幼兒、嫉妒生命短暫卻有悲歡喜樂的人類，『憑什麼他們可以更受上帝老媽的喜愛，去享受這麼多東西、去犯那麼多錯的同時又有那麼多被原諒的空間？』  
有些時候嫉妒得過了，Crowley可以感覺到嫉妒在自己腦子裡不斷增長膨脹，甚至透過自己的眼睛，帶了殺意看著人界。  
這讓他慶幸自己後來發展出墨鏡，除了可以掩蓋蛇眼外，也可以隱藏嫉妒在自己眼中往外張望的眼神。

嫉妒大概也是唯一一個對Aziraphale充滿**敵意**的原罪。

有時Crowley看著Aziraphale時，他可以感受到嫉妒在自己的腦袋裡滋長得更大、喃喃的更大聲。

他嫉妒看什麼都抱持著愛意與純真的天使，嫉妒那純白的羽翼，嫉妒那溫柔的笑意。嫉妒那些Aziraphale仍然擁有、Crowley曾經有過卻又被剝奪的東西。  
但是他也嫉妒能被天使愛著的萬物。

『閉嘴！』有天驕傲跟Crowley一起在腦袋裡對著嫉妒大吼，因為他的聲音實在太大，非常干擾。  
『這不公平。』嫉妒圓睜著眼，像是要流出黑色的眼淚，『憑什麼我的翅膀是黑的？憑什麼人們可以愛？憑什麼惡魔不能愛或被愛？憑什麼我們甚至不能被愛著一切的天使所愛？』

Crowley也想知道為什麼。

**【貪婪 Greed】**

意外或不意外，Crowley腦袋裡的貪婪跟嫉妒很親近，幾乎每次嫉妒開始發作，貪婪就會愉快現身，跟嫉妒一起一搭一唱。  
說得也都差不多，只是嫉妒是覺得全世界都比自己好不公平，貪婪則是全世界都這麼讓人垂涎他想要。

貪婪想把所有的一切都放在自己掌心。

他要Crowley的植物最完美、他要Bentley陪著自己直到永遠、他要地球永續存在，即使上帝已經為人界安排了世界末日。

『管他什麼世界末日！』貪婪雙手一揮，『地球沒了，那些人類動物也沒了，Aziraphale跟我們一起的記憶還有未來也都沒了──開什麼玩笑？！』  
『我們在這個地方經營這麼久了，這個地方是我的我的我的！！叫世界末日跟天譴四騎士滾邊去！_這是我跟天使的世界_！我們的！**我的**！』

他要這個世界，要這個有公寓有植物有賓利有天使的人世。  
因為他要天使陪在自己身邊。

而他最貪婪的，還是要天使的愛。

『我要天使愛我！我要我要我要我要！我不要那些哄小孩似的對萬物的愛，我要對我特別的、獨一無二的愛情！』  
惡魔不需要愛也不能愛，你知道這點吧？Crowley在腦袋裡對貪婪翻白眼說道。  
『我不管！我要我要我要！**我就是要！**』

**【色慾 Lust】**

很多小說提到蛇都喜歡說：「蛇性本淫」  
Crowley對此只想啐一口：「種族歧視。」

好吧，剛墮落的時候眾惡魔們的確有段頗為荒唐的時期。畢竟剛被踢出家門已經夠傷心，知道自己不用在遵守那些煩死人的戒律時，所有的墮天使都乾脆自暴自棄地徹底放縱了好一段。  
那是段黑歷史，Crowley拒絕去回想那時大鍋炒的畫面，覺得以惡魔的標準來說都有點噁心。  
大約是這樣，所以他想像的色慾通常都跟懶惰一起窩著睡覺，相當淡薄，大約只比沉默失蹤許久的暴食深一點點。

但是在某天，色慾在他最沒防備的時候睜眼了。  
只因為Aziraphale想要「引誘」他去吃生蠔。

僅僅輕微伸個懶腰，Crowley就覺得自己的身體久違地開始發燙。色慾用那與Crowley一樣的臉在Crowley的腦袋裡笑，蛇般的下半身輕輕蜷曲扭動，甚至可以看見泄殖腔微微鼓動──最爛的時機點！  
『回去睡覺！』Crowley用想像力對色慾咆哮，而放蕩形骸的色慾，同時也是Crowley自己，只是相當甜蜜地眨了眨眼，蛇形的下半身輕柔纏上Crowley腦袋中想像的本體自己。  
『別這麼生氣。』色慾的蛇信輕柔掃過Crowley的耳際，無視Crowley對懶惰大吼大叫要他過來管管自己，『就只是想提醒你一下，我還在呢──』

後來是被驕傲挖起來的懶惰很心不甘情不願的把色慾抱走，色慾才非常不情願地打了個呵欠睡了回去。

感謝自己的想像力，沒有在天使的面前失態。雖然那定格了相當久的一分鐘多少引發了天使的關心，還是很好唬弄。

但從那次開始，Aziraphale就好像色慾的鬧鐘一樣，時不時把他撩撥得睜開眼簾。  
當Crowley看見Aziraphale舔去手指上鮮奶油的時候、或是看見Aziraphale唇上沾著尚未被舔去的熱可可痕跡時、或是Aziraphale吃到美食時那幸福至極、近乎呻吟的嘆息……

Crowley只能深呼吸，將自己的視線從天使身上拔下，然後在腦袋裡不顧色慾慵懶抗議地把他逼回懶惰的身邊去睡覺。

「Crowley？」即將把波士頓派從湯匙舔完的Aziraphale一臉困惑，「怎麼了嗎？」  
在腦袋裡跟色慾打架打得很辛苦的Crowley，很勉強地從自己的想像力裡抽身，「……沒事。」

蛇性或許本來不淫，但惡魔天性中的色慾卻肯定是毫無羞恥的。

**【憤怒 Wrath】**

Crowley的憤怒，很不特別的，總是很**紅**。  
本來就有的紅髮與紅色領巾之外，還有紅得滴血的眼睛與紅得像火燒的衣服。<strike>（戰爭嚴正抗議抄襲）</strike>

憤怒也有很多事情可以生氣。  
每隔一段時間，Crowley就會聽見憤怒在自己的腦袋裡大吼大叫──有時候還會吼到現實來，關於墮入地獄的憤怒。

氣上帝的小題大作，『不過就問了幾個問題，為什麼把我踢下去？！！』  
氣天堂的不留情面，『我們好歹也是一起設計星系的關係，就算天使眾多不太熟也算曾經的戰友吧？沒人求情是什麼意思！！！！』  
氣損友的拖累，『他們說就只是跟上帝老媽抗議兩句，為什麼最後變成分家大戰？！！』  
還有氣自己交友不慎，『我甚至沒有加入大戰！只因為我跟Lucifer混還多問了幾個問題就直接把我劃入墮落一群是什麼意思？！！』

有時候憤怒也很氣Aziraphale，憑什麼Aziraphale可以完全不質疑不思考的做為良善的一方，待在天堂？

『過分良善──簡直愚蠢──天堂為什麼把這麼個傻子送到人界！』某次Crowley又再度拯救Aziraphale，憤怒與此同時氣得在腦袋裡尖叫，『他這個老學究就該待在天堂的歷史部門！處理那些書就好！下來幹什麼氣死我嗎？！』  
『啊他居然還想回頭救那些白癡──────────────────！！！』

大部分的時候Crowley會把憤怒說的這些話留在腦袋裡，但有的時候他也很難克制得住。  
例如當他聽見Aziraphale說他們兩人之間的關係只是……「純屬友好的往來」。  
那句話莫名傷人，刺傷了自己、刺傷了驕傲、更是刺得憤怒整個人從腦子裡跳出來，只差沒對Aziraphale破口大罵。  
最後Crowley只能恨恨地重複那句「友好往來」，並怒氣沖沖地加下一句「我並不需要你！」

那晚當他即將在懶惰想像的懷抱中睡去時，憤怒擠了上來。  
憤怒的聲音很輕，近乎嗚咽。

『…那句話我不是真心的。』  
『……』在懶惰疲倦地將他與憤怒一起捲起來準備入睡時，Crowley想像的本體自己，輕輕對憤怒說：『我知道。』

他需要天使，只是他憤怒得不想承認而已。

**【懶惰 Sloth】**

啊，Crowley最喜歡、最合得來的原罪之一。

別弄錯，Crowley愛死自己的工作了。

第一份工作讓他跟Aziraphale相遇，後來的工作讓他跟Aziraphale有了很多針鋒相對與合作的機會，他的想像力又得以發揮，他也享受身為最佳員工的虛榮感以及其他惡魔的妒恨。  
但他更愛的，是即使他對工作漫不禁心，人類還是非常體貼地創造了不少夠他寫報告的事蹟，省了他努力工作的時間，可以極盡可能地偷懶。

他喜歡睡覺，雖然惡魔不太作夢這點讓他不是很高興。他曾經趁著夢魔嚙食人類的夢時偷看過，那些夢中國度的天馬行空與綺麗程度真是讓他嘆為觀止地甘拜下風。總是有點遺憾以自己的想像力，怎麼就不能常常做些夢來玩玩。  
但可以在睡夢中放鬆的感覺還是很不錯的。而且即使機率很低，很偶爾的時候他也會做一些很美妙的夢境，每每讓他睡到捨不得醒來。

其中一個夢境就發生在他與天使為了聖水爭吵之後。

那是他第一次和憤怒一起窩在懶惰的懷裡睡覺，心裡想著再也不要理那個連彼此之間友誼都不敢承認的天使，他要睡覺！睡到天荒地老！工作管他去死！  
然後他做了個夢。

他夢到自己不是天使也不是惡魔，就是一個普通的…生物。或許是人類、或是某種動物。他不知道，在夢中的他形體不斷隨著夢境改變，他無法控制。  
但是他的身邊有一個存在一直都在，不知道為什麼，他覺得是Aziraphale。  
他就是知道是他。  
他們不是敵對的，他們是自己人，他們一起聊天吃飯，他們一起抵禦所有的困難。夢裡面的Aziraphale無論什麼身份形體都會對他笑，毫無顧忌、光明正大。

他們…  
他們…  
他們……  
他們是一起的。

好幾次在夢境將醒的邊緣，在懶惰鼾聲的推波助瀾下，Crowley用自己的意志力與想像力把自己往夢境中推得更深一點。  
於是將近一個世紀過去，地獄催促的公文從白到藍又轉紅，把他門口的信箱與地板狠狠塞爆。

長久的夢境中他只睡醒一次，無視臉上的莫名淚痕，堅定告訴自己只是因為想上廁所，在浴室裡胡亂洗了把臉後又睡回去。  
但夢境已失，再睡也只是深暗的黑闇，他才興致索然地在腦袋裡推開懶惰（後者隨後就滾到腦袋一個想像的角落裡繼續睡覺），心不甘情不願地從床上爬起去處理那些逾期許久的工作進度。

睡覺多好啊。  
懶惰多好啊。

**【暴食 Gluttony】**

Crowley不暴食。  
或許更準確的來說，暴食在很久以前就不見了，從他身上離開了。  
一開始他沒有發現，畢竟蛇囫圇吞棗進食後會有一段不需進食的消化期，他只是想著自己這次的消化期好像有點太長。  
等他化為人形的時間拉長後，他才意識到自己甚至連進食的慾望都很低。

問了其他五宗罪（基於他最近看到Aziraphale的頻率，他真的不敢再喚醒色慾），或許驚聲吼叫或許睡眼惺忪，但沒有人知道怎麼回事。

直到他在意識到暴食失蹤後，再次遇見Aziraphale。

「喔，嗨，Crowley。」手上抱著許多食物的Aziraphale，有些不好意思的對他笑，「這麼巧啊！」

Crowley不知道要先吐槽他居然用奇蹟拿拿不下的食物，還是該問他身為不用進食的天使究竟吃這麼多要幹什麼。  
但是他很快就透過自己的想像力，「看到」某個可算驚嚇的畫面。

他看見一條圓滾滾的、連嘴巴都被撐裂、腸胃都爆破出來的蛇在Aziraphale身上愉快纏動著。

『啊────』在腦袋裡的憤怒抓著頭髮跳腳，『那個白癡為什麼會在天使身上！！！！！！！』  
『真不愧也是我們的一員啊，居然可以跑到天使身上去。』本來躲著的驕傲勉強冒頭，相當自豪地說道。  
『所以我們可以離開腦袋去別的地方嗎？可是我就做不到啊？』嫉妒嘀嘀咕咕，『怎麼這樣，憑什麼暴食可以？不公平……』  
『啊真好啊這樣也是擁有天使的一個辦法…我想過去我也想要！』貪婪壓過嫉妒的腦袋嘶嘶亂叫。  
『唔唔…天使在這裡嗎？』色慾揉揉眼睛，『我想…呵…看看他…唔……』  
但很快又被準備睡回去的懶惰給拖回夢鄉，『你們好吵…我想睡覺…』

Crowley只覺得快被六個不同的聲音吵死──或者該說七個，包括他「自己」的思緒。

「Aziraphale……」  
「嗯？」

想像出的暴食非常愉快地用臃腫的蛇信舔著Aziraphale的臉嚐味道，這畫面實在太詭異了──Crowley決定把自己的對七宗罪的想像力徹底關掉，連同腦子裡還在吵架的六個聲音一起。

**世界終於清靜了。**

「…一起去吃飯嗎？」  
天使笑得眉眼彎彎，「當然好啊。」

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 身為一個喜歡自言自語、自說自話，有時候還會跟自己吵架的人，我一直都很想寫寫這樣的故事。  
但其實起源是和朋友聊天提到老蛇不怎麼暴食，是不是跑到天使身上去了，結果想著想著很想寫，寫著寫著就變成了跟自己吵架的故事。  
不好意思啊Crowley…（沒有誠意！


End file.
